The study of mechanisms used for speech perception will be continued using a number of auditory phenomena and procedures developed in the principal investigator?s laboratory (which include verbal transformations, phonemic restorations, spectral restoration, vowel conversions, and phonemic splitting). The aim is to examine linguistic mechanisms not readily accessible through other means. It is anticipated that the information obtained will be of help in elucidating mechanisms associated with the coding, processing, storage and retrieval of information used for the comprehension of speech, and should aid our understanding of the bases for age differences and disorders in normal functioning.